


Stick to the Rhythm

by Wedge_Antilles



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: 1965, Gen, Original Series, TOS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 12:23:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7714747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wedge_Antilles/pseuds/Wedge_Antilles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the hopes of impressing Tin-Tin, Alan takes some dancing lessons from Virgil. It's not long until the others get involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stick to the Rhythm

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfiction I have ever posted. I hope you enjoy it!  
> I don't own these characters, they are the property of Gerry Anderson.

Alan waltzed into the lounge and stopped to gesture at the black suit he was donning when he realised no one was looking, so he coughed to get their attention. Scott and Gordon turned around to look over the back of the sofa, John looked up from his book and Virgil glanced at him during a pause in the music he was playing.

"What's with the get-up Alan?" Gordon asked as he looked his younger brother up and down. Alan shoved his hands in his pockets, ruining the smartness of the look, and smiled at the question while rocking on his heels as he answered.

"Well, Gordon, I'm taking Tin-Tin out dancing as a surprise for her birthday. Sometime next week. This is what I picked out."

John raised an eyebrow.

"And do you know _how_ to dance?"

Shyly, Alan looked to the floor and forced a smile, which made the auburn haired brother chuckle from his seat at the piano. The blonde looked around the room to his brothers, stopping when his gaze fell on Scott, who shrugged his shoulders

"Don't look at me. I've got two left feet." He said light heartedly, standing and walking around the sofa to sit on the back-rest, giving the youngest a grin.

The rhythm from the piano stopped as Virgil sighed and stood up. He walked over to a box of records, taking one out and sliding it into a slot in the wall. A tinny tune started playing and he walked over to Alan and held one hand up, the other flat, waiting so he could put it on the others shoulder. Alan looked at him with a raised eyebrow and Virgil rolled his eyes.

"Come on Alan." He grabbed his younger brothers left hand and took the other one, placing it on his waist after a little bit of resistance.

"Follow me. When I move my foot back, you follow."

The youngest said he was ready as he tapped his foot to the beat, just like Virgil who was nodding in time to the music as he counted the tempo in his head, and with no warning he pulled the blond after him. It took a long while of struggling for Alan to start getting the hang of the quick foot movements but soon he became less tense and loosened his grip on Virgil's hand as the fear he had of falling over left him.

"Now you've got it. Just remember to add a spin here and there" Smiled Virgil. It was unusual for him to be able to pass on his knowledge of dancing, it was nice to be able to be the one teaching someone something – Usually one of the older two would jump at the chance to teach Gordon about the details of communications or to give Alan a helping hand with Thunderbird 3, but since Virgil wasn't really space orientated, more mechanics, he was left to tinker on the vehicles by himself. To his delight, his work wasn't finished there. As Alan moved aside, Gordon jumped up and scaled the back of the sofa, plopping down on the floor beside Scott.

"I want to learn too, Virgil!"

Virgil smiled at his younger brother's enthusiasm and held his arms like he had done with Alan. Moving so he was standing in front of Virgil, Gordon tried to copy the arm positions he was doing. The auburn haired brother gave the ginger a sceptical look as he stood in the exact same position. Virgil sighed but chuckled lightly afterwards, moving Gordon's hand which was on his shoulder to his waist.

"That was the female's hand positions. I can't believe none of you know the first thing about dancing." He said with a smile as he dragged the ginger along.

"I can't believe _you_ can dance" laughed Scott whilst he watched the two move quite gracelessly, mostly due to Virgil's dance partner, across the room and back. Virgil was getting thrown off a little by Gordon's jolty movements and occasional stumbles, so they stopped for a minute to wait for the beat to come back around.

"This is fu-" The second youngest started before being dragged off again once Virgil had counted to one. It wasn't too long until he'd also gotten the hang of the dancing.

"Your turn, John." Gordon called to his brother from the other side of the room. Slowly looking up and rubbing his neck, John shrugged his shoulders.

"Dancing isn't really my thing"

"Dancing is everyone's thing!" Grabbing the older blonds hand and pulling him up, Virgil grinned from ear to ear. "One two, go"

John was thrown straight into it, and he did pretty well to keep up. All his moves were in time, he just needed to stop looking at his feet so much, which the auburn haired brother pointed out, gaining a smile from the other. He kept up the gracefulness that he was always being told about, even when they did stumble. The room filled with laughter as the two almost fell over the coffee table, and then again when John accidently led Virgil to the stairs that they then fell up.

"Okay. I think it's Scott's turn now" Said Virgil as John sat next to the eldest on the back of the sofa and pushed him towards the middle oldest. Scott put up his hands and shook his head.

"Believe me, for your sake don't do it. You'll have a broken foot by the time we're finished."

"He's had worse. Now come on, don't be a spoil sport!" Alan jeered. Standing in position, Virgil gestured the other over and, reluctantly, Scott took his place. The cue came and they both started moving.

"Ow!" Virgil yelped, pulling his foot back in surprise and pain.

"Sorry. I did warn you" Scott replied quickly, to which Virgil came out with another outcry.

"You kicked me in the shin, Scott!"

The others laughed at the sound of betrayal in Virgil's voice.

"I said I have two left feet"

They struggled on, Scott tripped every now and again but it was going rather smoothly... Until he accidently skipped some steps, causing him to kick one of Virgil's legs out from under him. As he fell, he gripped onto Scott and he tumbled down on top of him.

"I think that's enough of the dancing lessons today." Virgil coughed after the impact of the fall had winded him a little, and the weight of Scott laying on top of him. The laughter of the others filled the room and Scott smiled, shaking his head as he looked down at his little brother.

"What on Earth happened?" Came Tin-Tin's voice, making the five brothers turn their heads to look at her.

"Well-" Scott started, looking back to Virgil before Gordon jumped in.

"Virgil was teaching us to dance!"

Tin-Tin shook her head and, once the oldest had managed to get up, the two grabbed an arm each and helped to pull Virgil up.

"That's very nice of you" She smiled. He did the same as he brushed down his front and looked to Alan and then back to her.

"It was more of a service, really" He chuckled as he headed towards the doorway, stopping and looking back when he got there. "You really should've seen them. They looked like a bunch of fish out of water"

"Hey, I was pretty good!" Alan piped up, drawing Tin-Tin's attention to his suit. She looked at him with her head to one side and gently passed Gordon.

"What's with your suit, Alan?"

Looking to his brothers for help with coming up with an excuse as to not ruin the surprise, Virgil held onto his back,

"Oh wow. This smarts. I'm gonna get something from the medical bay"

Scott caught on, hurrying towards the door as well.

"Let me give you a hand, Virge."

"Me too!" Cried Gordon as he jumped up and ran after them.

"You should really have someone check that. Let me help!" John joined in as he left the room.

"Alan?" Tin-Tin urged again.

"Well... uh. It's – for a thing."

"A... Thing?"

Alan nodded with a smile.

"A thing."


End file.
